The Fabray Triplets
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: The Fabray triplets do not have it easy. Lucy is pregnant with a gay boy's baby, Charlie has a multitude of issues that can only be solved by a boy she can't be seen with, and Quinn is secretly in love with a girl. Junior year is going to be difficult, but at least they have each other, so maybe they can get out in one piece. Lucy/Kurt friendship, Lucy/Puck, Charlie/Sam, Faberry


**AN: I MET CHRIS COLFER! **He had a book signing in La Verne yesterday, and that's only thirty minutes away from me. Met a new group of friends in the line (which lasted 4 hours, but I didn't even care), and we were in line right behind the MINI WARBLER! I got pictures with him and he was so sweet and shy, and his mom and my mom bonded, and his dad got a picture of me crying after Chris signed my book (I sort of made a fool out of myself :P). Good day. Best day. I'm so happy.

Anyway, YES, I know this has been done. I haven't read any Fabray triplet stories, but I've seen them. And I know that Punk!Quinn is usually Dana or something, and Charlie is usually sweet!Quinn, because it's from Dianna's website, but I'm trying not to completely rip off anyone's ideas. At the time I got the idea for this, I'd only ever seen Fabray Triplet artwork, I never knew there were stories, so I assigned the names the way I saw fit. In any case, I hope you enjoy my interpretation of the Fabray Triplets, and I hope to make my story unique from others out there.

* * *

**Prologue**

On a chilly, rainy morning in late October, Russell and Judy Fabray welcomed a beautiful set of triplets into their little family. Lucy arrived first, followed quickly by Charlotte. Quinn took a little more effort, but soon all three girls were introduced to the world. The Fabrays couldn't be happier. They had been blessed with three perfect little angels. What more could they ask for?

Though the girls were identical in looks, their differences in personality were immediately evident, and made it easy to tell triplets apart.

Lucy was a happy child, who rarely cried or whined, but giggled constantly. She adored her parents and her sisters and every single person she met. Each new discovery she made about the world fascinated and amused her to no end. She rarely demanded her parents' attention; she could amuse herself, and was perfectly happy when left to her own devices, not that she didn't enjoy it when her parents cooed over her.

Charlotte was a very serious child. Like Lucy, she rarely cried, but she did not find the same joy in the world around her as her older sister. Russell and Judy, though they loved all their daughters dearly, had to admit they were a bit worried about their middle child. She seemed startlingly bored the majority of the time. She was the last of the three triplets to smile, and it was only after she saw her father embarrass himself in front of one of his work associates that her lips finally twisted up into a grin. This did nothing to alleviate her parents' qualms.

Quinn was a loud, demanding child. She constantly sought attention and approval, and preened under her parents' praises. Though the Fabrays would never admit to it, it was obvious that Quinn was their favorite child. She was treated like a princess, lavished with compliments and gifts and attention. Sometimes, if her sisters were recieving more attention than her, she'd hit them, and then her parents would turn to scolding her, and she would once again be in the spotlight.

These initial differences in personality only grew as the triplets got older. By age five, nobody who'd spoken to them for more a few minutes could confuse them for each other.

Lucy, while still dreamy and fascinated by everything going on around her, was not outgoing and did not have many friends. She seemed content to sit on the sidelines and watch all the other children play – always a spectator rather than a participant. Occasionally she would play with Kurt Hummel, another child who usually watched the kids his age play instead of joining. Neither of them were particularly interested running or jumping rope, so they would make imaginary worlds together, or simply read next to each other, happy enough to just have company.

Charlotte had friends, but they weren't the sort that Lucy and Russell enjoyed inviting over to the house. They were rowdy and mean, definitely troublemakers. Charlotte often got into trouble at school for hitting other children or talking back to her teacher. She had no respect for authority, and no punishment seemed to faze her. The only people she ever showed affection for were her sisters, and even that love was communicated by dumping worms in the backpacks of the children who gave them trouble or said anything bad about them.

Quinn was rather popular, or at least, kindergarten-popular. She'd had several 'husbands' and 'boyfriends' already, and was disliked by many for her snotty attitude. Of course, in her parents' eyes, Quinn could do no wrong, so she grew to be quite the spoiled child. She would sometimes get scolded by the teacher for refusing to share her toys, or for pushing other kids off the swings when she'd decided it was her turn, but she knew how to charm her way out of any punishment. She enjoyed embarrassing other kids by having her friends kick sand at them or calling them trolls. She especially enjoyed teasing a tiny brunette girl named Rachel Berry, for being short and having a big nose and having _two_ daddies.

As the years went by, church was a definite division between the triplets. Charlotte, who by this point had demanded to be called Charlie, hated church with a passion. She'd do anything to get out of going – throw fits, fake sick, lock herself in her room, act terrible on the days she was forced to go to embarrass her parents. Eventually Russell and Judy grew so sick of her behavior that they just decided to let her stay home if she promised to read the Bible while the rest of the family was at church.

Lucy, on the other hand, _adored_ church. She was up bright and early every Sunday morning, and was already dressed and ready to go by the time the rest of the family was just getting up. She was always the first in the car, Bible hugged to her chest and a beaming smile on her face. On the ride home and for the rest of the day, she would sing church songs until her parents couldn't stand it anymore and told her to stop.

Quinn, for her part, didn't seem to particularly enjoy church, but never complained about it like Charlie. She was mainly concerned with being perceived as perfect, and so she attended church with her parents without any fuss. She wore a cross around her neck and read her Bible and sang in the children's choir with her sister and went to Sunday school like a good little Christian girl. She knew what she was _supposed_ to be and how she was _supposed_ to act, so that's how she acted.

When it came to school work, they were, again, completely unique. Lucy loved school and seemed to have a knack for it. She easily kept straight A's and was definitely a teacher's pet. She spent her free time reading, drawing, and singing. School held no interest for Charlie, though. She was smart, to an extent – she kept B's and C's without _any_ effort at all on her part – but she never put her brain to use. In her eyes, school was a huge waste of her time. Quinn kept straight A's, just like Lucy, with a bit more effort necessary on her part, and was involved with several extra curriculars. She didn't actually care about school – she was much more concerned with her social life – but she refused to be viewed as anything but perfect.

When they started high school, the sisters rarely talked to each other. At school they fell into different social groups, and that strained their relationship, so they didn't talk much at home, either.

Lucy was a nerd and at the bottom of the social hierarchy. She had only one close friend – the school's token gay kid (who was not officially out), Kurt Hummel, who was as far down on the food chain as her. They were both in glee club, which had five members and was run by the infamously perverted Mr. Ryerson, who wasn't at all invested in the club and rarely even showed up to rehearsals – and when he did, he mostly spent his time hitting on a _very_ uncomfortable Kurt. But ultimately, Lucy was happy, being herself – even if being herself cost her a slushie in the face at least twice a week.

Charlie was the newest member of the Skanks. They weren't popular, by any means, but they were infamous, and anybody with half a brain avoided the girl's restroom by the art classrooms, and under the bleachers – the Skanks' favorite hunting grounds. She'd died her hair pink (which had caused much controversy with her parents, but quite honestly, Charlie hated them, especially her father, and didn't give a flying fuck what they thought – and she'd told them as much). Recently she'd taken up smoking, because what self-respecting Skank didn't smoke? She rarely attended classes. The only class she did like and attend on a regular basis was art. Though she loved to sketch and certainly had skill, she hid her work from the other Skanks, knowing it would only be cause for them to ridicule her. She may not have been popular, but she still had a mold to fill.

Quinn was on the Cheerios, and had all the popularity and notoriety that came with that. She was Coach Sylvester's unapologetic favorite (of _course;_ she was _always_ the favorite) and on the fast track to being captain of the Cheerios. And by sophomore year, she _was _head Cheerio, making her the first sophomore to hold the position in over twenty years – the last to do so was Elizabeth Marcotte, a girl who they were told was the gold standard of a McKinley Cheerio. She was dating the quarterback, Finn Hudson, who was aggravatingly dumb, but good for her reputation nonetheless.

In their sophomore year, Mr. Schuester had taken over and expanded glee club. Quinn had joined on Coach Sylvester's orders, but stayed because she honestly enjoyed it (and maybe her decision had more than a little to do with a particular short, loud, talented brunette by the name of Rachel Berry, but she refused to acknowledge that, even to herself). Lucy was in New Directions as well, and took the opportunity to expand her circle of friends, though Kurt stayed her _best_ friend. Being in glee club together did not bring Quinn and Lucy closer in any way – if anything, it only put more distance between them, because Lucy was a better singer than Quinn, and Quinn hated being bested by anyone. Charlie refused to joined the club altogether, because whether or not she could sing, joining _glee club _was just _not _something a Skank did.

Days could go by without the girls speaking a word to each other.

But despite the coldness and indifference with which they treated each other, the sisters did care for each other. It showed in the way Quinn would chew out any jock she heard had slushied Lucy; and in the way Charlie threatened Finn Hudson with castration if he ever _dared_ hurt Quinn, and in the way she would torment any person she saw even _looking_ at Lucy the wrong way. It showed when Lucy would hide her sister's cigarettes to try and get her to stop smoking, but would never tell their parents what the pink-haired girl _really_ did with her friends after school. It showed in the way Lucy and Charlie would both attend all of Quinn's cheerleading competitions, no matter how lame Charlie thought they wear or how uncomfortable Lucy was cheering for a group of girls who usually bullied her. It showed when Quinn taught Lucy to dance so she wouldn't keep making a fool of herself in glee club, and gave her lessons on how to best apply make up for a beautiful, natural look, and when she covered for Charlie when the girl snuck out to do _possibly_ illegal, but definitely _not_ conservative-Christian-parent-approved activities with the rest of the Skanks.

And in the coming year, they would need that love to make it through in one piece. But at the moment, they didn't know that. Quinn was too busy handling freshman Cheerios tryouts to think about her crush on Rachel. Charlie was too busy trying not to get caught shoplifting to think that maybe she had some serious issues and needed help. And Lucy just plain _wasn't_ thinking about the night before when she'd drunkedly lost her virginity to her gay best friend that she had a crush on. They were all keeping their minds occupied. But that wouldn't last for long. Reality would make sure of that.

But ultimately, they'd make it through, because they had each other. And when it came down to it, they were a team. They were sisters, and when everything went to hell in a handbasket, they'd still always love each other, even if nobody else did.

* * *

**A/N: **Anybody interested in me continuing this?


End file.
